


Emerald Green

by scarlettb11



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Languages, Post-Reconciliation, Saccharine sweet, marriage fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettb11/pseuds/scarlettb11
Summary: In which reformed rakes make the best husbands and give the best gifts.Or, a small exploration in love languages.Simon and Daphne post-reconciliation fluff
Relationships: Simon Basset/Daphne Bridgerton
Comments: 19
Kudos: 204





	Emerald Green

Simon had one hand entangled in Daphne’s head of curls and the other on a firm grip on her waist. He hungrily dove in for a deeper kiss as he walked her backwards into their rooms. Simon backed his wife up into the nearest wall, kissing down her neck, a hand climbing up to caress her breast, playing with a nipple, bringing it to a peak. Daphne moaned in response, snaking a hand towards his breeches, fumbling for the clasps. Simon let go of her hair to ruck up her skirts. As soon as he found the nub, he began to rub slow circles, and then quickly alternated with fast motions. Feeling her wetness, he slipped in a finger, then two into the warmth and set a steady, punishing pace, intending to bring his wife to her climax. She gasped in return and grabbed his shirt, pulling him in further, deepening the kiss. 

“Simon, yes, right there.” She gasped in pleasure as he continued his ministrations. 

Simon drew back slightly from the kiss to watch his wife come apart. She opened his eyes and met his grinning ones. 

“That was amazing.” She said with a laugh. 

“I aim to please, dearest.” Daphne swatted at his arm and rolled her eyes at the cocky note in his voice. 

“Shall we move the next round to the bed, darling?” Simon asked while scooping up his wife in a bridal carry for the few short steps to the bed, laying her down gently and covering her body with his. 

Many moments later, the Duke and Duchess of Hastings dozed in each others’ arms, happily sated. 

Daphne could not stop thinking about how utterly happy she had been for the past few weeks after their reconciliation. Although they had struggled through a few more painful, but necessary conversations, their marriage had a newfound clarity and freshness. Thankfully, those few turbulent weeks were firmly ensconced in the past. And, once again, she found herself sharing a bed with her husband who currently had her nestled in muscled, wiry arms. She dragged a possessive hand to his forearm, holding him to her. Suddenly, her languid, sated body tensed up. A thought had occurred to her. 

She felt Simon rustling behind her at the change in her. She forced herself to shift further into his arms, seeking his warmth, but her mind continued to race. 

“Out with it. I can quite literally hear you thinking.” 

She felt Simon’s voice from behind murmuring into her shoulder. 

“Nothing, darling.” Daphne said back in a small, unconvincing tone. 

“What’s wrong?” His voice was suddenly tender and he turned her in his arms to face him. 

He tenderly grabbed her chin and tilted it up to meet her with his eyes. 

“Tell me what you are thinking, dearest.” 

She tucked her head into his chest further, unable to meet his eyes. Finally, a muffled voice reached Simon, the words uttered too fast. 

“All of those nights, after we came back to London, when we weren’t having relations.” 

Simon pulled her back to look at her. 

Daphne finished in a small voice. “Did you - um - seek comfort elsewhere?” 

“What do you mean?” He asked, determined to avoid another misinterpretation. 

Daphne summoned up all of her courage and asked in a clear tone. 

“Did you sleep with anyone else?” 

Simon was taken aback. How could she even possibly - 

How could she even think there was anyone except her? How could she think he would break his marriage vows to her? 

He had only recently admitted to himself that almost immediately after meeting or rather bumping into her, he had been instantly enamored. Since that last morning detour to the brothel before their first promenade, he had not sought the company of anyone. Even Anthony’s beautiful opera singer lacked the temptation. After those precious moments together in the gallery at Somerset House, Simon knew he would never feel for another what he did for Daphne. It was more than love - it was passion, friendship, adoration, playfulness, and _intimacy_. 

While initially he had planned to avoid society misses and their ambitious mamas, their relationship had quickly spiraled out of control. Simon had convolutedly plotted ways to spend his already budgeted time with Daphne, only to further spiral. Somehow, through all of the turbulence, they had landed like a cat upon its feet and ended up incandescently happy with each other. 

Simon struggled to find the words to convey what he felt. He grabbed his wife’s face and cradled it, making her stare into his eyes. 

“Daphne, since the day I kissed you in the garden and even a little while before that - that is to say - that day at Somerset, I can honestly tell you there has been no one - except you.

“I wanted you the first day we met, the very moment you bumped into me. But - the day you spoke with me about my mother’s painting - I knew we had something. And I never wanted anyone except you after that moment. I think - that’s when I first thought I may just love you.” 

Daphne continued to gaze at Simon, her eyes softening. 

“So - to answer your question, no I did not sleep with anyone else.” His eyes were blazing, as he stared intently at her, trying to convey what he could not say with words. 

Daphne felt a flood of relief and launched herself further into his arms, meeting him for a kiss. 

She pulled herself apart and asked, “Where did you go then? When you were out so late?” 

“Sometimes I went to White’s. Gambled and drank to stop thinking about you.” 

Or I went to box with Will. Alice occasionally had me stay longer for supper. Sometimes, that helped to stop thinking about you, but being around their family just made me miss you more.” 

Daphne took in every word intently. Simon was rarely this talkative. 

“Sometimes - a pub or I walked around London to stop thinking about you. Or, sometimes I just sat in my study and tried to do work” 

Daphne absorbed everything in, waiting for him to continue. 

“It was difficult for me to come home because it was too painful being so close to you and be reminded of my failure.” 

“Oh Simon, don’t say that. I missed you so much then and all I wanted was to walk into your rooms and demand you move back in. But - I was too stubborn.” 

Daphne blushed, and dropped a kiss on his chest. “I am so happy that is over now.” She dropped her gaze to her ring, mindlessly twirling it around her finger. 

Simon’s attention went to her hand.

“Did you like the ring?” Simon remembered the days leading to their engagement. 

In the midst of the duel, his pitiful drinking binge, and running around Mayfair to get the Queen’s approval, he had completely forgotten to get his intended wife a proper betrothal present. Lady Danbury had somehow known he would be remiss, and presented him with his late mother’s jewelry case the evening before the wedding. He had perused through the collection and selected Daphne’s ring. The pearls reminded him of her - pure, chaste, feminine. 

“I do. I adore pearls.” 

“It was from my mother’s personal collection. He admitted. “This and the- 

“Emerald brooch you always wear?” She finished for him.

“Yes,” he said in slight surprise, tilting his head to look at her. 

“I noticed the brooch in one of the paintings at Clyvedon. It is rather lovely. I must say seeing that brooch has made me rather partial to emeralds.” 

“Is that so? I should bring all of the Hastings jewels out of the vaults and find some emeralds to match your eyes.”

“My eyes?” Daphne laughed at the absurdity. Surely he _knew_? 

“Simon, honestly.” Daphne rolled her eyes. “My eyes are blue.” Daphne knew men could be obtuse, but this was rather much. 

“They are blue, yes, but they’re darker and greenish around the edges.” 

“Really?” Daphne gave Simon a highly dubious look but jumped out of the bed to check in the looking glass anyway. 

“Oh my goodness, I have never seen that before!” 

“You’ll soon learn that I’m always right.” 

She shot him a sarcastic look. “How did you even notice that?” 

“Well, my dear, I happened to look very closely.” 

“I can’t wait to tell everyone that my eyes are green forevermore.” 

Simon, admiring the silhouette of his wife’s naked body, followed his wife out of bed, languidly strolling to the mirror and pressing her back to his body. 

“I wouldn’t go that far.” He murmured into her neck. Simon dropped kisses on her bare shoulder and trailed his lips to her neck, guiding her to bed again.

In between kisses, Daphne managed to get out, “Just for today, I refuse to believe anything but that they are green.” Simon responded by grabbing his wife by the waist and thoroughly kissing her. 

“Simon...we should really get dressed for dinner.” 

“Or, we could stay undressed and have the cook send up something on a tray.” 

“Simon, we’ve done that the last two nights! What will everyone think?” 

“Does it matter?” He continued kissing her. 

  
  
  


A few weeks later, Simon received the much awaited parcel in the morning mail. 

  
  
  
  


Simon cleared his throat to get his wife’s attention. 

Daphne, an excellent horsewoman, enjoyed her weekly excursions riding through the vast grounds of Clyvedon. Today, Simon had chosen to join her. He had led the ride, guiding Daphne to a small cliff that overlooked an expanse of the country. He disembarked from his horse and tied him loosely to a tree, then walked over to help his wife do the same. 

Daphne gracefully jumped off her thoroughbred and Simon grabbed her waist to guide her off, his hands lingering on the curve of her hip. 

Daphne arranged her skirts billowing in the wind and glanced around in surprise, taking in the view. 

“Simon - I feel that I’ve been here before - although that’s impossible - I do not believe I’ve ridden this way on my rides.” She turned to gaze out towards the cliff, her face changing in realization. 

“Simon this is the view in the painting! The one your mother had painted!” Daphne said in delight. 

“It’s even more beautiful in person” She sighed to him. Simon walked over to his wife and she drew close to his side. 

“I’ve got something for you.” he said gruffly, reaching into his coat pocket for the velvet box. He handed it to Daphne, who gazed at the delicate jewelry box in shock. 

“What is this…” She opened the box and found the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a large, marquise cut emerald in the middle, flanked by two sizable diamonds on the sides. The entire ring was decorated with delicate, gold filigree. 

“Simon, this ring is - simply incredible!” She looked at him adoringly. 

“I already have a wedding ring - you really did not have to.” 

“I know, but all of the jewelry belonged to someone else. I wanted something that was made for you in mind. You’re a duchess and you deserve to be draped head to toe in jewels.” 

He gently took her riding gloves off her right hand. He gently brought her hands to his lips and laid a kiss on her knuckles. Then, he slid the ring onto her fourth finger. Still grasping her hand, he drew her to his chest. 

“What do you think?” 

“I love it...and most importantly, it’s green like my eyes.” Daphne said, her eyes dancing in mirth.

Simon kissed her hands, then her cheek, then on the nose - which had turned red from the crisp wind. 

And then kissed her properly, molding her petite, pliant body to his firm one, his broad shoulders enveloping her. 

She pulled back and raised her right hand to his chest. 

“Now we match,” she said, bringing her hand up to the emerald pin on this chest 

“Indeed we do.” 

Daphne rested her head on his shoulder, leaning into him. Simon draped an arm around her waist and turned to gaze out towards the view.

**Author's Note:**

> First, I wrote this because Daphne’s engagement ring is supposed to be a marquise cut emerald and with two diamonds on the side. The eye color scene is lifted straight from the books and all credit goes to Julia Quinn. Daphne has brown eyes with green around the edges in the book - which is where this scene comes from, but I wanted to alter it for Phoebe, whose eyes are blue in the show. Can you have blue eyes with green around the edges? I wouldn’t know as mine are black, but for the sake of this fic you can!! Also this scene in the book is one of my favorites and I wanted to redo it. 
> 
> Second, I love Simon’s emerald pin. Emeralds symbolize fidelity and loyalty, which I thought was an intriguing choice for his character. 
> 
> Third, I figured Daphne would be kind of insecure about what Simon was up to in their time apart and I wanted a conversation ie green w jealousy. 
> 
> Fourth - I noticed - like everyone else- that they do not have a "I love you - I love you too" moment in the show. I wanted to continue that in this fic too and show how they express love through their love languages. I have some theories as to what their individual love languages are - but I’d love to hear your thoughts on it!! Bonus points if you know which love language I left out! 
> 
> Fifth - for those of you who follow my other story - I have been outlining and drafting for that a LOT but I need to practice my writing a little bit more. I drafted this in the middle of the night and it just sort of wrote itself.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I appreciate your thoughts, criticisms, comments.


End file.
